Arthur Curry
: "My father was a lighthouse keeper. My mother was a queen. They were never meant to meet... but their love saved the world. They made me what I am. A son of the land, and a king of the seas. I am the protector of the deep. I am... Aquaman." : ― Arthur Curry Arthur Curry is the king of Atlantis, a founding member of the Justice League, and the superhero known as Aquaman. Through his Atlantean heritage, he has the abilities of telepathic control over marine life and to survive both in water and on land. While initially reserved and content with his isolation from the surface world, he, among other Metahumans, would eventually be discovered by Lex Luthor. Sometime later, Bruce Wayne attempted to recruit Curry into the Justice League in order to help defend Earth after the death of Superman. After deciding to join the team following the capture of Atlantis' Mother Box, Arthur Curry fought against Steppenwolf and played a pivotal role in the resurrection of Superman. With the Justice League now fully assembled, Aquaman contributed to the successful assault against the forces of Apokolips, defeating Steppenwolf, and destroying the Mother Boxes. Afterwards, Arthur returned to Amnesty Bay and decided to embrace his identity as the Aquaman. A year following Steppenwolf's defeat, Curry was approached by Mera, who warned him of a conflict being orchestrated by his brother Orm against the surface world. Following a series of attacks on the surface world, Arthur reluctantly decided to finally pursue his rightful place in Atlantis, but was defeated by Orm in an attempt to win the throne, and then travelled with Mera to retrieve Trident of Atlantis from the Hidden Sea. He returned to Atlantis, prevented Orm's invasion, and became king, though he also unintentionally created a new and dangerous villain in Black Manta. Biography Early Life Arthur Curry was born on January 29, 1986, to Thomas Curry, a lighthouse keeper in Amnesty Bay, and Atlanna, the queen of Atlantis. When Arthur was still a child, their home was attacked by royal guards sent to bring Atlanna back so that she could marry King Orvax. While Atlanna managed to fight them off she realised she had to return to her home and leave him and his father in order to keep them both safe. Before she left, she imparted Arthur her quindent as her legacy, believing him to be the key to uniting the Atlanteans and humans one day. Awakening his Heritage One day, when his school went on a field trip to an aquarium in Massachusetts, Arthur was confronted by two bullies for seemingly talking to the animals in the tank. However, when Arthur cried out, a shark came to his aid, slamming against the tank hard enough for a large crack to form. The crowd around stood back as the remaining animals surrounded Arthur. When he turned, his eyes had changed colour, glowing golden. This heritage caused Arthur to grow up with incredible powers, including the ability to breathe underwater. However, Arthur's ignorance regarding how to handle these Atlantean powers induced him to become very conflicted, and somewhat reserved, with internal struggles. Training with Vulko When he was thirteen, Arthur was approached by Vulko, the Chief Advisor to the King of Atlantis, who began to train him in unlocking his Atlantean abilities. Vulko hoped that one day Athur could take his place as the rightful ruler of Atlantis. Discovered by the NSA Lex Luthor, in pursuit of proving the existence of extraordinary individuals hidden amongst the general population, discovered Arthur's existence by hacking into the NSA's database and retrieving footage from two UUV drones, which recorded a video of Arthur emerging from a shipwreck in the Pacific Ocean near Tonga. Footage from one drone showed Aquaman emerging from the shadows, and then aiming his quindent and quickly destroying it while another recorded him swimming away from the site, causing an underwater sonic boom in his wake. Monitored by A.R.G.U.S. After the Suicide Squad successfully defeated the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City and saved her, Amanda Waller met up with billionaire Bruce Wayne, asking him to take care of the rumours following the aftermath of the calamitous events, and in exchange, she gave Bruce her files on Arthur Curry and other Metahumans. Second Invasion of Earth Meeting Bruce Wayne Arthur was visited by Bruce Wayne in Iceland, who had eventually tracked him down using files given to him by Amanda Waller. Bruce arrived during the winter, during which time Arthur brought fish to feed the hungry, always coming into town on the King tide. On the day afterwards, Bruce asked the village's council if he could speak with Arthur, whom he deduced was still around. When Arthur revealed himself to be there, he demanded Bruce talk, during which he informed Arthur that an impending threat was coming to the world, asking Arthur to join the newly founded Justice League under his leadership. Initially, Arthur refused to become involved with, and risk his life for, a group of strangers. He responded with hostility when Bruce made a quip about Atlantis and proceeding to pin Bruce against the wall in an attempt to intimidate him. However, he decided to hear Bruce out, where the latter disclosed that he was Batman. Bruce commented on the rumours surrounding Arthur, amusingly pointing out his ability to "talk to fish." Afterwards, while Arthur was beginning to depart back to the ocean, he remarked that 'the strong man is strongest alone', to which Bruce, incredulous, commented that Arthur had gotten the actual saying backwards. Assault on the Atlantean Vault Arthur rescued a sailor caught in a storm, taking him to a bar where he deposited him on a table and ordered himself a drink. The sailor, however describe having been attacked by a strange creature, as Arthur look at his own hand and notice a green strange substance in it. Realising that there was something wrong happening Arthur decides to return to Atlantis. In his pursuit of the Mother Boxes left on Earth from his previous visit, the New God Steppenwolf invaded the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, where Arthur and Mera quickly arrived to defend their home. As the battle began, the Apokoliptian warlord quickly proved his might, although Arthur was able to briefly get the better of the New God, lasting better than Mera, he was too subdued and trapped under the rubble of a pillar before continuing his search for the Mother Box. With the Mother Box in the hands of Steppenwolf, Arthur is about to leave but Mera convinced a reluctant Arthur to listen to her. Arthur shows his bitterness at his mother for leaving him when Mera noted Atlanna took her in and simply refers to how he believed he was abandoned by his mother without a second thought from the Queen of Atlantis but Mera reveals to Arthur how much it hurt his mother to left him behind and she only did it to save his life. Clearly affected, Arthur is finally convinced to retrieve the Mother Box from Steppenwolf when Mera noted how he is no longer a defenceless child and it is what his mother would've done but with her gone, it is now his responsibility. His change of heart caused Arthur to finally make up his mind and asked for the Atlantean armour before going after Steppenwolf. Saving the Justice League After a intense fight with the team of heroes and having lost some of his Parademon minions, Steppenwolf, annoyed by the heroes intervention, manages to catch one of the missiles in mid-air, shot by Cyborg who was piloting the Knightcrawler, redirecting it to the wall, leaving its structure weak, and releasing all the water above. As Gotham Harbour was flooding with Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Cyborg inside, Aquaman arrived just in time to save the group by using the quindent's powers to slow down the tide allowing the others to get to the safety of higher ground. As soon as everyone was safe Victor left to retrieve the last Mother Box. Resurrection of Superman After the fight with Steppenwolf, After Batman meets with Gordon before Arthur shows up and say that Steppenwolf took the Mother Box from Atlantis, then Victor reveals that he is possession of the final Mother Box, which he hid from his father. The team returns to the Batcave and Bruce calls for a meeting with the team. Bruce believes that they should use the power of Mother Box to bring Superman back to life as he believes that they need Superman to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Arthur are hesitant about the idea though pointing out that they could bring Superman back as a monster similar to Doomsday. Bruce informs them though that they have a secret contingency plan if things go awry. The team put Clark's body in the waters of the Kryptonian ship, using Allen's Speed Force to activate the Box, causing the resurrection of Superman. When he flies out of the Kryptonian ship and lands in Heroes Park. Aquaman, Cyborg, Flash and Wonder Woman meet him. Arthur however notices that something is wrong with him, with Clark using his x-ray vision to scan the League and observes that Arthur’s heart rate is spiking due to his nervousness. Stone accidentally launches a missile at him as his cybernetic body registers a threat to him. Superman attacks Cyborg with his heat vision as the rest of the Justice League try to calm him down but he swiftly overpowers them. As Arthur, Victor and Diana try to flank Superman simultaneously (which was unsuccessful), Barry attempts to help with his speed but Superman is able see him and keeps up with the speedster. Despite Barry's best efforts to avoid all of Superman's blows, a glancing hit knocked out Barry. Batman arrives and gets Superman to stop fighting the League, Wonder Woman tries to fight Superman again but is quickly overpowered and defeated. He then swats Batman and tell's him the same thing that same question that Bruce asked him "Tell me, do you bleed?". Before Superman could kill Bruce, Lois and Alfred to stop him. Superman calms down and leaves with Lois to the Kent Farm where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. After the battle, Steppenwolf arrives and easily retrieves the final Mother Box. The team return to the Batcave with an angry Arthur accusing Victor of not wanting to stop Steppenwolf due to the machine half of him but Diana assured Victor he can find them. Bruce then asks Arthur if he can talk to the aquatic life in the ocean to locate Steppenwolf with a somewhat offended Arthur telling him that the water does the talking but will keep an eye out if a possible strong current might lead them to Steppenwolf's location. Battle of Pozharnov Victor locates the Mother Boxes near an abandoned nuclear plant in Russia. The Justice League uses the Flying Fox to get Russia to stop Steppenwolf from combining the Mother Boxes together and terraforming the Earth, the team plans on how they are going to stop Steppenwolf, in which Arthur admits that he believes that they are all going to die and that he is happy to have friends and be apart of something more before Bruce reveals he was sitting on Diana’s lasso. When they arrive Batman tells the team that he‘s going to take out the tower while the rest of the League will take on Steppenwolf and separate the Mother Boxes, Batman destroys the tower but by crashing the Flying Fox. Batman gets in the Batmobile and using a siren to gets the attention of the Parademons, this allows the rest to get to the Mother Boxes without any problems. The Parademons attack the Batmobile, ripping of one on the guns that it has and opening up the car before Wonder Woman and the reason the League saves Batman, Arthur jumps on the Batmobile and tells Bruce how insane he was for basically going on a suicide mission before getting attacked by Parademons which leads Cyborg to save him and throwing him back into the battle. The Batmobile get's destroyed which Bruce ejects from the vehicle and using his grapple, swings across to take out the Parademons. Wonder Woman and Aquaman confront Steppenwolf, while Flash helps Victor get to the Mother Boxes, which Barry takes care of the Parademons while Cyborg tries to separate the unity of the Boxes. Steppenwolf finds out the Victor is trying to separate the Mother Boxes, who he grabs before Wonder Woman saves him. Diana and Arthur tries to keep Steppenwolf away from Cyborg by using the Lasso of Truth to pull him down, Steppenwolf attacks them both before he knocks Arthur into a wall breaking the ceiling which almost crushes him until Diana comes to his aid, with Arthur and Diana down, Victor tries to defend himself from Steppenwolf but fails as the latter pulls off one of his legs. Before Steppenwolf could kill him, Superman arrives and easily overpowers the New God. Diana and Arthur begin to gain the upper hand. Victor calls for Superman to help with separating the Mother Boxes which they manage to do with great effort and suffering a significant blowback, although they both survive. Steppenwolf attacks again but Arthur spears him with his trident and delivers a devastating punch which knocks the general to the ground. Superman then proceeds to freeze Steppenwolf's Axe as Diana breaks it with her sword. Feeling true fear as he realises that he has been defeated, Steppenwolf is attacked by his own Parademons before he is dragged back to Apokolips. Aftermath Following Steppenwolf’s invasion, Arthur returns to Amnesty Bay and decides to embrace his identity as the hero Aquaman. Arthur would continue to do vigilante activities across the seas, over time his exploits were made public by multiple witnesses and he was given the name "Aquaman" by the media, though he wasn't very fond of the name. The existence of the Aquaman drew the attention of multiple pirates such as David Kane. Dr. Stephen Shin became obsessed with the Aquaman as well, whom he saw as proof that Atlantis is real. War for Atlantis Attack on Stalnoivolk About one year later, Arthur intercepted a group of pirates attempting to hijack a submarine, he lifted the submarine into the surface and broke into it to fight the Pirates. Arthur would go through and using the submarine to his advantage, Arthur would go and free the hostages. With the hostages freed, Arthur was attacked by David Kane a member of the Pirates who identified him as the Aquaman. Arthur battled David in which he get's the upper hand on David by breaking his dagger and throwing him around. Before Arthur can defeat David, Arthur is met with Jesse Kane, David's father. Shot by Jesse with a grenade launcher it would however leave little affect on Arthur who got up and impaled Jesse with a pipe. While Arthur was walking away, Jesse in anger shot another grenade but missed and flooded the submarine. Arthur would escape the submarine however. While leaving, Arthur is met by David who asks for help in saving his father but Curry refused noting that he had killed innocent people and would leave him and his father to their fate. Reuniting with his Father After the attack on the submarine, Arthur met his father Thomas Curryat the lighthouse where the two would greet each other. They went to a bar where they celebrated. As they are watching the news which reports about the submarine that Curry saved. Arthur and Thomas would discuss Atlantis which is interrupted by a gang who wanted photos with Arthur. As Arthur and Thomas leaves the bar, Curry is met by Mera who left Atlantis to find Arthur to tell him to come with her to Atlantis to stop Arthur's half-brother Orm Marius. Arthur would refuse and leave Mera as he drove home. On the way home, Arthur noticed that there was a tidal wave coming toward him which Curry tried to stop the car but was hit by the wave. Arthur would try and find his father before he could drown but fortunately is saved by Mera who used her powers to stop the water so Arthur could find his father. Locating Thomas Arthur attempted to revive his father with CPR but luckily Mera used her hydrokinesis powers to save him. Travelling to Atlantis Arthur reluctantly accompanies Mera to Atlantis where they would meet with Nuidis Vulko, Arthur is informed about what had happened and the history of Atlantis which they needed to find the Trident of Atlantis: a magical artifact that once belonged to Atlan the former king of Atlantis, in order to claim his rightful place as king. They are then suddenly ambushed by Orm’s men, Arthur would hold them off while Mera and Vulko escaped but Arthur is eventually beaten unconscious and captured by the Orm guards. When Arthur awakes he is chained and visited by Orm who announces that Atlanna was executed for the crime of having a half-breed son and states he blames Arthur and the surface for her death, which infuriated Arthur to the point of pulling his chains so hard that all the royal guards barely managed to keep him still. Orm offers Arthur an opportunity to leave forever, but Arthur instead challenges him to a duel in a ring of underwater lava known as the Ring of Fire. Before the duel, Arthur is met by Vulko, who warns him about Orm being more experienced at under water combat but Arthur tells Vulko that he taught him how to fight which Nuidis would respond by throwing a Trident which Arthur caught and threw back at him assuring him that he remembered his lessons. Duel in the Ring of Fire Arthur would enter the ring of lava as Orm was waiting. Orm would once again give Arthur the chance to live by asking him to leave Atlantis forever and never return and makes it clear that if he doesn't back down then Orm will defeat and kill him but Arthur is not intimidated and refuses as he can't let Orm destroy the surface world. In the duel, Arthur, although putting up a good fight, is clearly pressured by his half brother's greater experience in underwater combat and Orm repeatedly gains the upper hand, nearly killing Arthur at one point by almost forcing him in the lava and ultimately upon reaching a statue, Arthur is ultimately bested by Orm and his Quindent is broken. Now weaponless and unable to fight, Arthur is about to be killed by Orm but Mera rescues him. Search for the Trident of Atlantis The two would escape Orm and his men by hiding in a whale's mouth. Together, Arthur and Mera take a flight to the Sahara desert, jumping out of the plane when they arrive. The two would find and unlock a holographic message from Atlan which tells them to go to Sicily. Arthur and Mera would find the location of the Trident and were ready to go until they were attacked the Black Manta and Orm's men. Arthur was caught off-guard by Black Manta's weapons being able to injure him, during the fight he identified Black Manta as the same pirate from the submarine. Arthur attempted to battle Black Manta while keeping innocents away from the battle, but found himself overpowered and severely injured. Fortunately, Mera damaged Black Manta's suit, which gave Arthur the chance to throw a pair of chained stone balls directly into Manta's helmet right before it fired another laser blast, which exploded throwing David Kane off a cliff. With Black Manta dealt with, Arthur realised Orm is tracking them and Mera destroys the device, the bracelet Orm gave her. Mera nursed Arthur’s wounds as they journey to the trident’s whereabouts and encouraged him to embrace his destiny as a hero and king. Arthur felt that the Black Manta was his own fault, as he willingly chose to let David's father die when he had the chance to save him. Mera assured Arthur that Black Manta was no longer a problem, but Arthur remained wary that it wasn't the last they'd see of him. Arriving at their destination, Arthur and Mera are attacked by a legion of amphibious monsters known as the Trench, but they managed to fend them off using torches to scare them with bright lights and reach a wormhole that transports them to the Hidden Sea located at the centre of the Earth. There, they are unexpectedly reunited with Atlanna, who was seemingly sacrificed to the Trench for her crimes, but manage to escape them and reach the uncharted sea, where she had been stranded ever since. Arthur would enter the cave where he is faced with Karathen who is the mythical leviathan that guards the trident, and voices his determination to protect both Atlantis and the surface, before Karathen could kill Arthur, he would communicate with her which she is surprised and allows Arthur to get the Trident and proving that he is worthy of reclaiming the trident, which grants him control over the seven seas. Battle of the Brine Amidst the huge battle between the Kingdom of the Brine and Orm's forces, as Orm defeats the Brine King and is about to kill him, he is interrupted by Aquaman and Karathen bursting out of the seafloor. With his command of all sea life, Aquaman turns the Atlantean's steeds against them and summons numerous sea creatures to aid him. He shares a kiss with Mera. Aquaman and Orm's final duel lead them atop an Atlantean vessel in open air. After a lengthy battle, Aquaman shatters Orm's Trident, but Orm remains defiant and demands his half-brother to kill him until Atlanna arrives, convincing him to surrender. The members of all kingdoms cheer and hail their new king. King of the Atlanteans To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Atlantean-Human Hybrid Physiology: Due to his half-Atlantean high-born heritage, Aquaman has incredible superhuman abilities, that surpass most other Atlanteans, deemed as the most developed traits of all Atlanteans, with only other high-born Atlanteans equalling his genetic attributes. He is also one of the most powerful members of the Justice League, only surpassed by Superman and possibly Wonder Woman. ** Superhuman Strength: Arthur possesses a considerable superhuman strength, which almost rivals that of Wonder Woman. Arthur's incredible strength allowed him to easily master other creatures such as other trained elite humans, other Atlanteans, Parademons and Trench monsters. He is also able to break through metal doors and destroy it with his own hands. As such, Aquaman destroyed an undersea NSA aircraft with a single blow of his quindent, effortlessly broke David Kane's sword, mastered Kane's pirate crew on a submarine, many armoured Men of War soldiers, Parademons, monsters Trench and lifted a large submarine over his head, pushing it quickly to the surface without tension. Aquaman's strength also extends to his ability to jump great distances. Aquaman was able to stop an immense bell before he crushed a girl and defeated the armored Black Manta after a prolonged duel, managing to attract Manta by expelling Black Manta's electric harpoon and throwing chains that were tied to large stones to destroy her helmet and finely make Manta street by a precipice. Aquaman was also able to stay in combat and sometimes beat his brother Orm during his first duel, although he eventually lost because he had no practice fighting in the water, and finally by taking his brother Orm to his element, the earth, in his final battle he was able to defeat him. Aquaman also used his legs to prevent a massive tylosaurus from closing its mouth and forced six Atlantean guards to fight to hold its chains to contain it. Aquaman was also able to fight against the powerful Steppenwolf, managing to send the huge New God to fly with a blow from his quindent and prevent him from reaching Cyborg by pulling the Lasso of Hestia with the Wonder Woman. The immense strength of Aquaman is only surpassed or equaled by Steppenwolf, Karathen, Wonder Woman, Orm and Superman. ** Superhuman Durability: Aquaman possesses incredible physical durability, including resistance to sharp blades, powerful explosions (like that of a small missile sent by Jesse Kane, falling from great heights (such as when he and Mera jumped into the ancient Kingdom of defectors), explosions of hand grenades, low-caliber bullets and tremendous pressures underwater (with him managing to swim across the Kingdom of the Trench, and reach the Hidden Sea, without pain). Aquaman also resisted numerous blows from his stepbrother Orm, Black Manta, and the Men-of-War soldiers, although Aquaman was momentarily unconscious when Murk, one of those armed soldiers, hit him directly in the face with a sudden blow driven by plasma. Aquaman survives many powerful blows from considerably stronger opponents, such as the New God Steppenwolf, the monstrous Karathen, and even a blow from the resurrected Superman himself (an apparently he left Aquaman unconscious for a few moments). However, Aquaman, like Wonder Woman, is not immune to high-caliber bullets, so he was forced to dodge some and cover himself with an improvised metal shield to avoid others. In addition, Aquaman is vulnerable to extreme heat, since while it resisted the optical explosion of Black Manta, it left it slightly blackened, and when Orm saw that Aquaman and Mera's ship was falling in a puddle of molten lava, he believed they were dead. Still, Aquaman is still able to stand on the battlefield after receiving extreme physical punishment, which demonstrates his incredible durability after being injured. *** Regenerative Healing Factor: Aquaman can heal from wounds at considerable superhuman rates, quicker than most other Atlanteans, as he survived many critical stabs while the Fisherman King died after one stab from Orm. After the serious injuries sustained from battling Black Manta, while requiring treatment from Mera, it only required a few hours to fully heal with no signs of lingering damage. He also appears to have a very high tolerance to alcohol, as he was hardly drunk after a whole day of drinking with his father (who was barely able to walk as a result of the amount of alcohol he consumed). ** Superhuman Speed: While in water, Aquaman can generate an immense propulsive force, allowing him to swim at very high speeds of at least Mach 4.6. This propulsion is strong enough that it can cause a "sonic boom" effect. This action can also propel himself from the water and onto the surface and can travel the ocean faster than any naval vessel, thus quickly intercepting a Russian submarine. Aquaman is superhumanly fast on land as well. *** Superhuman Reflexes: While not on par with the likes of Flash and Superman, Aquaman's reflexes are still superhuman. He can catch a quindent thrown at him moments before it hit him, catch enemy blades swung at him, and dodge bullets at point-blank range. ** Superhuman Agility: Aquaman has a superhuman level of agility and coordination, able to dodge vicious attacks from skilled warriors like Steppenwolf, Orm, and Black Manta with great efficiency and still maintain enough control to counterattack. The also lets him support himself on speeding vehicles like the Batmobile. ** Superhuman Stamina: Aquaman is able to endure prolonged battles and adventures without tiring, even against the most dangerous of situations like the Steppenwolf and the numerous Parademons, Steppenwolf. ** Superhuman Senses: Aquaman possesses enhanced senses to help him better navigate underwater. *** Enhanced Vision: Aquaman's vision lets him see in the darker environment of the sea, as his eyes reflect all available light, giving them a distinct sheen in darkness. From his perspective, the seemingly dark environment of Atlantis is brightly lit, with the vivid and vibrant flora and fauna of the sea being as clear as though he were on land. ** Amphibious Adaptation: As a high-born half-Atlantean, Aquaman can survive both on land and in underwater environments for as along he desires with no hindrance to his performance, unlike most Atlanteans. *** Aquatic Respiration: Due to his high-born Atlantean heritage, Aquaman is able to breathe both on lands and underwater, thereby meriting his superhero nickname. This also allows him to clearly talk underwater with others as if he was above water. ** Marine Telepathy: Aquaman is able to telepathically interact with sea life, and can induce them to ally with him, causing his eyes to glow golden. Indeed, according to the Karathen, Aquaman is the first Atlantean since Atlan himself to possess this ability. He first manifested this as a young child, when defending himself against two bullies. He could also communicate with the monstrous Karathen, much to the creature's surprise. After gaining the Atlan's Trident, Aquaman's powers of marine communication were boosted, granting him control over every oceanic creature on Earth, including the savage Trench (a feat that previously was considered immposible). It even allowed him to persuade the Karathen to battle alongside him in the Kingdom of the Brine. ** Hydrokinesis: Aquaman, as the heir of Atlan, can control water, though he has less practice with this ability than Mera. While under the docks of Gotham City, Aquaman was able to hold off a torrent of water from drowning the Justice League, and later created a barrier of water to protect him from Ocean Master's attacks during the War for Atlantis. After claiming the Trident of Atlan, Aquaman's control of water was considerably increased to allow him to generate and control massive tidal waves. Abilities * Gifted Intellect: In contrast to his loutish personality, Arthur is well versed in the finer arts of knowledge and literature. His father had taught him many of the fundamental historical facts of human history as he was growing up, as well as learning more and more about the world and it's various items of intrigue along his travels across the globe with Vulko as well as his own experiences. ** Expert Literarian: Aquaman is well-read and occasionally refers to works of literature, such as Friedrich Schiller's William Tell to Batman ("Strong man is strongest alone."), Herman Melville's Moby Dick to an Icelandic fisherman ("Whiskey. And one for Ahab there."), and one of Jules Verne's poems when describing the extremely unlikelihood of his parents' relationship ("Put two ships in the open sea without wind or tide, they will come together."). ** Multilingualism: Aquaman is fluent in various dialects ranging (but most likely not limited) to English, Icelandic, Russian, Maori, Spanish, and Italian. * Master Combatant: Having been trained by Nuidis Vulko from a very young age, Aquaman is an extremely skilled fighter, both in armed combat and melee, whether it be above or in water. However, Vulko noted that Aquaman's years of surface combat have dulled his water combat prowess, making him less capable in such combat. He likewise has been taught very advanced combat techniques. His skill is able to defeat entire groups of highly trained Atlantean soldiers, human pirates, and [Parademons[, even fend off entire armies with relative ease. Aquaman could also hold his ground against his extremely skilled brother Orm for some time despite Orm's particular expertise in underwater combat and was ultimately able to defeat him in their final fight. When fighting the armoured Black Manta, Aquaman was able to contend with and even ultimately outmatch him despite his use of Atlantean blades while Aquaman himself was unarmed and having been severely injured prior to coming out victorious. He was even capable of holding his own against the considerably stronger Steppenwolf repeatedly, once briefly pushing him back when having him off-guard in their first fight before getting subdued, later on managing to outfight him when he was injured quickly, as well as managing to injure the New God alongside Wonder Woman. ** Trident Mastery: Having been trained by Nuidis Vulko, Aquaman has become extremely skilled in battling with a trident, using one to defeat hordes of Parademons and face off against Steppenwolf wielding his axe and later on when fighting Orm for the throne, holding his ground against both opponents despite ultimately losing and besting his brother in their final duel. As per Vulko's training, Aquaman can employ a rare combat move, performing a rapidly-spinning with his trident so fiercely that it became a blur, which upon doing so will repel all attacks attempting to penetrate this trident defence. Indeed, after seeing Aquaman employ this move to win against Orm in their second duel, all Atlanteans, Xebellians, Fishermen, and Brine present accepted him as the new King of Atlantis, and the Seven Kingdoms thus swore allegiance to King Arthur. ** Sword Mastery: While Aquaman rarely uses swords in combat, he was trained by Nuidis Vulko to be an exceptionally skilled swordsman. With his skill, Aquaman was able to seamlessly disarm a Man-of-War soldier of the latter's sword and used the sword to defeat him and the other attack soldiers. * Expert Marksman: With his quindent, Aquaman has immensely proficient marksmanship. He can strike down several Parademons with a single throw. Aquaman was notably able to throw it after being launched forward by Cyborg, spearing a distant Parademon in the chest from a considerable distance away. * Master Swimmer: Aquaman, like all Atlanteans, is an extremely skilled swimmer, though Nuidis Vulko had to train him to swim like an Atlantean as well, with Arthur thus learning to quickly propel himself from water, like a dolphin. Equipment Weapons * Trident of Atlantis: Arthur currently possesses the Trident of Atlantis as the new ruler of the underwater kingdom Atlantis. * Atlanna's Quindent: Aquaman's first weapon, it once belonged to his mother Atlanna, former Queen of Atlantis, who left him the quindent after her departure. This weapon is extremely durable and capable to cause serious injury to even powerful beings, such as the new god Steppenwolf. In addition, the quindent is also able to help Aquaman control water, with him notably holding off the torrential force of a wave by repelling it with the quindent. The quindent seemingly appears to somewhat enhance Aquaman's speed while underwater, causing a massive shockwave of force as he fled from the NSA's UUV drones. Other Equipment * Aquaman's Suit: After having found the Atlan's Trident, Arthur took the attire of Atlan, as the new bearer of the trident. This suit includes pants, boots and green gloves and the shirt that covers the chest and abs of bright golden colour. Later, he started using the suit as his heroic alter-ego, "Aquaman". * Atlantean Armour: After Steppenwolf's invasion of Atlantis, Aquaman donned ancient suit of Atlantean armour to face the New God and his army of Parademons. * Arthur's Gladiator Armour: During his battle with Orm, for the throne of Atlantis, Arthur took part in a duel, which also included a helmet to protect his skull. After escaping from Atlantis, he stopped wearing the armour. Vehicles * Flying Fox: To be added * Mera's Ship: To be added Relationships Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Atlanteans Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Atlantean Royal Family Members Category:Royalty